


Wagon Train to Space

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Space Fleet: Infinity [3]
Category: Black Mirror, Episode: s04e01 USS Callister - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Callister, Captain Nanette Cole, Dubious Science, Episode: s04e01 USS Callister, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, I Ship It, IN SPACE!, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Post-Canon Fix-It, Relationship(s), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Space Fleet, Space Husbands, Space Opera, The Author Regrets Everything, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret





	1. At least we're something

Nanette grabs the pad out of Dudani's hands. "This has gone on long enough." 

"But-"

"No. Our lives are here. Our real lives. You're here. This is you. I don't give a shit about who's the original."

"But he's the first one that means he-"

"What? He started it? You sound like a five year old, Kabir."

"Well I'm _actually_ just a few months so-"

"We're here. We're free. I'm done watching you waste it." 

"Fine." 

"We're having dinner together in an hour on the bridge. It'd be great if you could make it."

"You're _just_ like _Daly_!"

"I am saving your _life_!" She screams back.

Nanette sighs as the door slides shut behind her. That probably could have gone better. At least he's off the pad. 

~~~

"This is so fucked up." Shania says to Nate after the budding NPC's strands of code have been clipped away. "I mean...why the hell would they even program this?" 

"Hey...now is probably a weird time to ask...but...do you want to be like...official"

Shania strokes his face "Look, love, you're amazing and all but...I'm not ready to be exclusive...I just got my private bits back after a lifetime in nerd hell."

"I...I didn't necessarily mean exclusive just...something?"

Shania laughs "Yeah, Nathanial, we're definitely _something_." 

 


	2. Love

They've all been through hell, after all. They've all been there together. Most for years. They don't get each-other flowers or hold hands walking down the halls but they don't need to. They're everything to one another now and relationships are bound to develop. Nanette hangs back. There's a sort of wall that being Captain puts up, however haphazardly she came into the position. Walton is the most involved of any of them. He jokes. He laughs. He throws himself into the new group dynamic as much as he possibly can to avoid actually talking about his son. Nanette actually has hooked up with him a few times, though not with any of the others. Lowry, not so much, for all she talked, she and Nate have mostly been in their own world, with few exceptions. She'll flirt with other gameplayers, but being with anyone on the Callister would  _mean_ something and only Nate  _means_ something. Mostly, Dudani and Walton have paired off, because they're  the one's who least care about romance. Walton also flirts with every possible player they trade with, and appears to have actually gotten lucky with a few NPC's which, personally, Nanette finds slightly gross. Valdack is sort of on his own, like Nanette. It's sort of hard to meet people in fake-outer-space. Elena is mostly aloof although Nanette has heard plenty of people whispering too-loudly about Elena's obvious crush on her. The feeling isn't exactly mutual so she never brings it up. 


	3. Lowry

"I've been thinking about what you said." Kabir says one day. "About being here and being real or whatever. What if we weren't trapped here? "

"Well we are." Jimmy cuts him off. 

"Yes but...I think there might be a way out, now, with Daly out of the way." 

Shania perks up from where she's slumped in her chair. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I just...I mean it's just code right? Daly uploaded us here, we uploaded ourselves to the net, there's no reason we shouldn't be able to get into custom android interfaces and back into the real world."

"Someone would have to sponsor us. We're kinda short on real-world cash if you hadn't noticed. Our counterparts will have legal access to all our money, and for something like that...there's gonna be background checks." Walton points out.

"So we find...unconventional sellers who won't care if the money comes from iffy sources. It's not like there isn't a market."

"And what iffy sources do you think...credit cards, doxxing for hire, even website design software!" Nanette exclaims.

"We're getting out of here." Nate's voice is strained with hope. 

"Damn right we are." Says Kabir, but he's smiling at Nanette. 

 


End file.
